


Love in Truth: Truth In Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Admissions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Set just after film 4: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim’s love, his grief, and, then, his joy.





	Love in Truth: Truth In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekybookgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekybookgal/gifts).



Love In Truth: Truth In Love

Punching through his disbelief, instant grief, the terrible realisation, his empathy, his sympathy, and all that pain, Jim’s mind kept repeating “Damned glass! If it wasn’t for the glass, at least, at last, he’d know.”

In the early days after Spock’s death, Bones told Jim “He loved you. I can guarantee it, and I have the feeling, ‘death’ won’t stop him from loving you.”

Jim had fought back tears, not for the first time, when Bones had said that.

When it turned out that Leonard McCoy, his best friend, was sharing mind space with Spock, his….T’hy’la…. Jim realised that Bones might truly know that Spock loves him, too.

 

Here and now, after the hearing for the Court Martial he and his crew faced, when they had been cleared because they’d saved Earth yet again, Jim found himself, on a shipboard evening, standing in Spock’s Quarters on the new Enterprise.

“It might be redundant of me to say this again, but I am so glad you were able to come back, Spock.” Jim stood opposite Spock, in the low light of the half Vulcan’s Quarters.

“And, it will never be redundant for me to thank you, and my closest friends and colleagues, for making sure I had that chance…. Jim…” Spock spoke reverently.

Jim traversed the small space between himself and Spock. “Read from me how grateful I am, Spock. Please, know…” Jim held forth both his hands, asking Spock to take them in his.

A long moment, at least it seemed, but it was only a moment of them looking to, and at, one another.

Then, Spock did take Jim’s hands in his. He looked at their joined hands, and, then, in to Jim’s eyes.

“Can you? Can you, Spock?” Jim asked.

“You are… in love with me…” Spock spoke his thoughts. “Jim, if I’d realised earlier,” he spoke of realising his own feelings and Jim’s.

“You would have rebuffed me gently, you would have told me that it’s not requited, or that it is?” Jim realised he was almost, or definitely, shaking with intensity.

“It is reciprocated, T’hy’la. I love you in the same way that you love me.” Spock reached forward, and taking one of his hands from holding Jim’s hands, he now caressed, and cupped, Jim’s face.

Jim stared at Spock, and felt at least one tear falling down his own face. “Is there really a reason, reasons, that we can’t be together?” He, voice thick with emotion, asked.

“I do not believe so.” Spock replied. 

Jim was holding Spock’s hand to his face, and he found that his and Spock’s other hands were also still touching, together, forming the O’zhesta. In the next moments, their lips were kissing, too.

“I love you.” Jim spoke amidst the kisses, to the love of his life, Spock.

“I love you.” Spock promised Jim, the love of his life.

Everything of each of these two men, spoke of that love. The words were said in this room; in their hearts, in their minds, their souls, and in their bodies; in their bond, and beyond it, though that bond was ever-present; their love was spoken of by them, and others, throughout their lives… That was, would always be, the truth of it.

 

The End..? 24.4.19


End file.
